1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a figurine toy kit and, more particularly, to a stuffed animal-like figurine whose appearance is readily changeable.
2. Description of Related Art
Stuffed animals have long proven to be popular toys and companions for children. Although very satisfactory for their intended play purpose, the known stuffed animals had a shortcoming in that their appearance could not be changed. Thus, a teddy bear, for example, remained a teddy bear. As a result, the overall play value of such a stuffed toy was limited.